Memory structures are integrated circuits that provide data storage to a variety of electronics devices. Memory can include volatile memory structures that lose stored information when not powered (e.g., RAM-Random Access Memory), and non-volatile memory structure that retain stored information even when not powered. One example of such non-volatile memory is flash memory. Non-volatile flash memory can be used in a variety of portable devices, and can be beneficial for use when transferring data from one electronic device to another where power is not supplied during the physical transfer.